Breathing is a characteristic that all people share, and recently more and more information is becoming available about the positive impacts that sustained and thoughtful breathing can have on one's health. Additionally, a variety of electronic devices are now available for tracking aspects of a person's physical activity throughout the day. One way that sustained and thoughtful breathing can be achieved is by conducting periodic breathing exercises, perhaps with a breathing coach. Most people, however, do not have access to a breathing coach, or are otherwise untrained and/or unfamiliar with the proper breathing techniques for conducting breathing exercises. This can lead to frustration, ineffective use of breathing time, and ultimate abandonment of the breathing exercises.